In general, in the management of an information system, information on a plurality of elements included in the information system is displayed, and a manager manages the information system on the basis of the displayed information. For example, PTL 1 is known as this type of technology. According to PTL 1, the elements of the information system are displayed in multicolumn and end-to-end relationships between the elements are drawn by lines.